pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG026: Turning Over a Nuzleaf
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis While Ash preps up for his rematch with Brawly, Corphish pinches the ears of a Loudred, causing it to scream. Corphish, along with Pikachu, Silcoon, Torchic, Lotad and Mudkip get lost and soon they encounter a tribe of Nuzleaf. Can Ash and co. find their Pokémon before it's too late? Episode Plot With Ash having finished his training, the heroes travel through a cave. Ash, May and Max feel quite hungry, so Brock promises to cook if Max makes the impression of Corphish. Ash's Corphish sees a tunnel goes inside, where it finds a sleeping Loudred. Corphish pinches Loudred's ear, making it screaming in pain. Loudred starts running about and yells at everyone, so Brock's Forretress uses Rapid Spin to make an opening in a wall for everyone to escape. Loudred crashes into a wall, causing May to drop her Silcoon, so Pikachu and others go to find it. Loudred digs a hole to escape, making Ash, Brock, May and Max relieved it is gone, but they wonder where have their Pokémon gone to. Pikachu finds Silcoon, but it is out of his reach. Corphish goes to grab it, but they all fall down, into a river. The stream takes them to a waterfall and they fall down. The trees make their landing much softer, except for Corphish, who got stuck in the ground. Pikachu tries to free it, but Treecko pounds Corphish with its tail, causing it to be launched into the air and fall down. Corphish takes that as an insult so they argue, but Pikachu and Mudkip try to calm them down. Treecko and Corphish calm down, shaking their hands and claws. Without further ado, they go to find their trainers. Taillow and Forretress are the only Pokémon left with the heroes, who see the others have gone out. May worries for Torchic, hoping it won't encounter the vocal Pokémon, Loudred. Without further ado, the heroes decide to search for the Pokémon. Team Rocket explores the tunnels, thinking one of them had a flashlight to reveal the dark path, but nobody has thought to bring one. Jessie's Wobbuffet leaves its Poké Ball, standing on a Loudred. The Loudred wakes up and yells Team Rocket off. The Pokémon continue the search, but Corphish finds some mushrooms to eat. Pikachu stops Corphish, warning one may be poisoned if the mushrooms are eaten. Mudkip finds some fruit to eat. Corphish eats the cherries, but the taste is bitter to it. Treecko pounds Corphish, causing it to drop the berry. While the Pokémon team is going on, a Pokémon is looking over them. The Pokémon takes out a leaf and whistles through it, causing the team to become tired. While the Pokémon is laughing, Treecko realizes they have been walking in a circle and see the Pokémon laughing. Treecko attacks the Pokémon, but it dodges. Corphish attacks the Pokémon as well, who dodges, but the leaf on its head has been cut. Being furious, the Pokémon calls for reinforcements. The heroes search for their Pokémon; May worries about Torchic and Silcoon, but Ash reminds her Pikachu, Mudkip and the rest are protecting them. As the Pokémon team moves onwards, Corphish sees some Pecha Berries tied to a dope. Corphish attempts to take them, but is lifted up, among the trees. Lotad finds a pool of water to relax in, but is captured in a net. Treecko looks behind to see where others are, but it is captured and lifted up. Torchic stops to look at some beautiful flowers, but gets captured. Pikachu and Mudkip stop, hearing Torchic is in trouble, but a Pokémon lifts Silcoon up. Pikachu sees the Pokémon, who took Silcoon, and goes after them with Mudkip. Taillow has found Pikachu and Mudkip running. The others have been captured by the Pokémon they saw earlier, being to be torched by flames the Nuzleaf are preparing. Treecko tackles the cage to get them free and Corphish uses Crabhammer, but nothing isn't helping. Team Rocket see the situation. Meowth sees these are Nuzleaf, a bunch of trouble-making Pokémon. Meowth knows their leaves on their heads are important and, since Corphish damaged one Nuzleaf's leaf, the Nuzleaf are preparing to burn them. Team Rocket sees Mudkip and Pikachu arriving and plan on capturing everyone, including the Nuzleaf. Pikachu tries to attack Nuzleaf, but Mudkip calms him down, as Mudkip tries to reason with Nuzleaf. The Nuzleaf refuse, but in that moment of distraction, Team Rocket captures the Nuzleaf and Pikachu. Pikachu and Nuzleaf attempt to bail out, but the materials made to capture them are too sturdy. Mudkip tries to get the others free using Water Gun, but it fails to do so. Suddenly, the heroes arrive to the scene, as Brock has Forretress uses Rapid Spin and Taillow Quick Attack to set them free. Per Ash's order, Corphish uses Crabhammer on Ash, allowing him to fly to Team Rocket's balloon. Despite the knot, Ash bites it off, setting the Nuzleaf free, startling Team Rocket. James sends Cacnea, who uses Pin Missile. Ash dodges the attack, causing Pin Missile to damage the mechanical arm, setting Pikachu free. However, Ash and Pikachu are quite high up in the sky. Brock, Max, Max and the Nuzleaf use the net that held Nuzleaf, so Ash and Pikachu jump onto the net, landing safely. Treecko pounds Corphish, who is launched close to Team Rocket's balloon and uses Bubblebeam to blast Team Rocket off. Corphish falls and lands on Treecko's tail and "high-five" each other. Later on, the heroes are surprised that Nuzleaf are so welcoming to their Pokémon, who are spending the time together. Debuts Pokémon Nuzleaf Move Grass Whistle Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Treecko *This is the 300th episode released. Gallery Corphish pinched a Loudred's ear by accident AG026 2.jpg The team sails on a river AG026 3.jpg Corphish got stuck AG026 4.jpg Treecko pounds Corphish away, freeing it AG026 5.jpg Corphish is angry at Treecko AG026 6.jpg The team continues onwards AG026 7.jpg Team Rocket tries to flee from Loudred AG026 8.jpg Corphish notices some mushrooms AG026 9.jpg Corphish ate some bad berries AG026 10.jpg A Pokémon uses GrassWhistle AG026 11.jpg The Pokémon's leaf got cut AG026 12.jpg The team has been captured AG026 13.jpg The Nuzleaf are being captured by Team Rocket AG026 14.jpg Forretress and Taillow destroy the cage AG026 15.jpg Ash freed the Nuzleaf AG026 16.jpg Per Cacnea's mistake, Pikachu is freed as well AG026 17.jpg Treecko pounds Corphish away AG026 18.jpg Team Rocket's balloon is destroyed AG026 19.jpg Treecko managed to get Corphish to land safetly }} Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes